Fallen Angels
by papagallo
Summary: Chapter 1 'Sorceress theme' - Squall x Rinoa. Chapter 2 'The Spirit Within' - Zell x Danni -Librarian. (This fic has nothing to do with those movies. The title just suits.) A typical love story.
1. Prologues

Fallen angles

Declaimer: I don't own any final fantasy characters or merchandise. All copyright belongs to Sqaresoft.

Author's note: Hope you enjoy. (NOTE: It is a bit sad.)

Once, there were believes in angels

You would never believe, until you become one.

Prologue

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Another move of their silky wings, they descended on the grass green ground. Two angels with a grin curled on their cherry lips, they reached to their marble graves. They took a deep breath of the fresh air and one of them said, "It has been a long time, Rin!" The one on the left with her favorite blue coat replied, "Yeah, it is. I miss them, all of them!!"

"I can't believe, we are doing this. Anyway, are you heading straight to the Garden?" As the angel in short-hair asked. 

"Yea," with an elegant flip of the wings, she flowed into the air, "See you by the end of the day then." 

***********************************


	2. Sorceress Theme

Declaimer: I do not own any final fantasy characters or merchandise

Declaimer: I do not own any final fantasy characters or merchandise. All copyright belongs to Squaresoft.

Fallen angles – Sorceress theme 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

A marvelous scene drew once a thousand-year. A metallic blue building was flying across the calm oceans, while an angel with a blue coat was chasing behind.

Rinoa murmured, "Oh my god, I would never think the wings are that inefficient. I can't even catch up with the slow-paced Garden! This sucks!!"

Rinoa at last descended on the roofless Quad. Even though she was tired, the golden light of the rising sun gave her inspiration and remained her the precious time that she only had. "Where should I go first?" She walked along the quiet hallway. 

Finally she reached the dormitory. Rinoa transparent through the wall, she entered the commander's resting room. After a quick search, there was no sign of Squall. With a slight disappointment, she moved on to pay a visit to her daughter. By using her sorceress power, she quickly located her exact place.

Once Rinoa stepped in Roseita's room, she heard a chain of loud barking. She found her lovely Angelo was running upon to her. "Oh, Angelo!! Thanks for welcoming me. Hee-he. I am happy to see you are working out allllright." Angelo barked again with other few puppies curling around its dark fur.

"I should get in and see how's Juliana. She must be soo cute while sleeping." Rinoa stepped her foot. However, Angelo was stuck in her way. "Hey, what's the matter?! I come back to you later, ok?!" Then Angelo started to peek in front of the bedroom door. "Eeeek, you stupid dog, just walk off!!!" 

The door was opened all in sudden and a half-naked man walked out and approached to the bathroom. Rinoa, "Oh, watch out!" But as he was a human, of course he could not hear the warning. May be he was still sleepy, he accidentally stepped on the pool of doggy urine. Rinoa shook her head, sighed, "Don't blame. I wanted you."

"What the hell was that?! Arrrrr…you old clumsy dog!" The man shouted in anger. 

"What's the matter, honey." A girl asked as she walked passed the doorframe with a towel on her fair skin. "Oh, Angelo….You are so naughty. Ummm…Forget about it, shall we take a bath first, honey. Eh?!"

Seeing the couple walked in the bathroom, Rinoa dropped her jaw. "Honey?!" After a short break to clear her mind. She finally figured it out the whole thing. "That's natural….I forgot that I haven't seen them for twenty years. They are grown up. I guess I just have to face it." She kneeled down next to Angelo, used her magic power to clean up the messy floor. "Thank you. I wonder if I went in the room at that minute what would I see." Rinoa giggled. "Angelo, bring me to Javier, will ya?!" 

Angelo leaded Rinoa into the gym. (A place next to the training center.)

"Ruff!!" Angelo barked. 

The man in scar frowned. "Angelo?!" 

Then, the man beside Squall stopped doing the pushing up machine. "Thanks for coming to save me, doggy star!!" He panted. 

"Angelo, you stayed away. And you, Javier, don't stop until I say so!" Squall roared. 

Seeing the young man with a body that could rival any underwear models, Rinoa whispered "Oh my god. This is my son?! He is sooo cute. My Squally looks so man too!" 

Squall frowned. "……….Javier. You can stop now. Go wash up and get changed. Meet me at the front gate by nine." After hearing that, Javier quickly ran the hell out.

"…………Thanks for saying that!" Squall said. "Rinoa?!"

When Rinoa knew that Squall heard her. She flowed towards Squall with open arms. As they met, she passed him like winds. Despite she's a sorceress, she still not have the power to touch living objects. Rinoa sobbed.

"Rinoa?!" As Squall heard his wife crying, he panicked, "Is everything alright?"

Rinoa nodded. Then she realized that he wouldn't see her movement, she added, "I am fine. I just want to hug you. I tried, but I can't."

"Oh,……………………Me too." Squall looked around him, he did not see anything special. Or something looked like Rinoa. "Sorry, I can't see you."

"That's ok." Rinoa replied sadly.

Squall was standing with arms folded, "So, are you ghost?"

"NO!!! What do you think I am?! I died and I became an angle."

"Oh, I see. I just wondered." Squall answered. "Will you wait for me in my room?! I have a lot to talk to you. We all miss you."

"Yea, but I just want to spend my whole day with you, besides, only my knight can hear me."

Squall nodded. "Let us have a quiet day. Only between you and me."

**************************************************************************** 


	3. The spirit within

The spirit within

Declaimer: I do not own any final fantasy characters or merchandises. All copyright belongs to Squaresoft.

Fallen angel

The spirit within.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

A gentle breeze blew along the seaside town. On a peaceful Balamb afternoon, an angel descended on the pebble pavement. With her flowing body, she flied toward the little house which she missed most.

She remembered the every moment she spent with her man. She remembered the way they kissed. His strong hold of her wrist with her arms over his back. The smell of him. His hyperactive attitude. His obsession of hotdog and combat fighting. He's always clean and tiny, in which gave her most comfort.

"Twenty years, what a long time." Danni sighed.

Just before she moved on any further, a little blond-haired boy ran into her. While Danni saw the child passed through her body, she murmured, "I guess that's it, angels have no contact with living beings."

"Yeeeeeee, let go of me." That little boy yelled. He was struggling to get out of another child's hands. "You such a bully!" Using the advantage of his long arm, he finally struggled through his capture.

"Never seen a coward like you! It's just skiing. How would you afraid and run away!" The girl scrod with arms folded.

"Geez, you are so bossy!!" The boy claimed.

Looking at the children, Danni felt that they were somebody she knew and close to her. They reminded her of someone. However, she could not put her fingers on a particular one.

"You are soooo sloppy, you will never be a knight!" The girl smiled evilly.

"And you will never be a queen! Or if you are, you can only be an evil one." Sticking his tongue out, the boy fraught back.

Then they began chasing around again.

Then, the main entrance of the Dicht house opened. A man in his late thirty walked out. He shouted at the children, "You two get over here now! Food is ready."

Danni stared at the man she believed she always knew, always understood. However, when she saw the kids, she totally lost. Bitter raised from the bottom of her broken heart. She felt stupid, she should know that one day Zell would move on. So, kids…… "From the day I died, I should have given up everything."

Before Zell closed the door behind him, he stared at the direction of Danni's. They were about five steps apart, face to face, standing. 

"…………..May I help you?" Zell pushed out the first sentence to break the awful situation. 

"Oh, Zell." Danni busted into tears. "You see me?" However, before Danni continued her fairy dreams, she heard a female voice, " I…….ar, am I in Balamb?"

When Danni turned around, she was shocked, "Selphie?" The owner of the voice was a woman in her early twenty, with all resemblance of all Selphie's features. 

Zell, "I'm Zell Dicht, how about you?"

The girl hesitantly said, "Secci Telford. I'm a journalist."

"You from Timber?"

Secci shook her head, "Esther."

Zell scratched the back of his neck. "You looks like one of my friends. This town….. there is a Hotel down the street. It got a pretty good view of the shore. The majority of shops are on the other side, even through some are located down the dock front. And this is my house."

Secci looked around, "Thanks. But isn't your house once be a café?"

Zell threw back a question, "A café? I guessed you must mix up with other places. If you want any help, you know where to find me?!"

With that, Zell entered his home. Danni watched the journalist walked her way towards the dock.

Giving out a sigh, Danni flipped her wings, "I guess there is no point for me to stay here anymore."

When Danni flied up to the clouds, she was blocked by a powerful and aggressive GF, Bahamut. "Bahamut? What are you doing here?" Bahamut pointed to the Balamb town sat below them. "I don't understand."

"Go to his house and find out through your own eyes." 

"What?" Danni asked.

"He needs you."

_____________________________________________________________________________

In a dark, gloomy bedroom, with all the curtains pulled down; clothes were piled next to the walldrobe, shoes were lying in the same corner not in pairs. There was a person sitting on the single bed. One hand was holding a photo, a photo of Ma Dicht, Danni and him. The other was running through his hair with a cigarette.

"Zell?" Danni whispered. She could not believe that was her lover. He looked totally funk-up. She dropped her body next to him.

"Why you guys have to leave?" Zell whispered. He sucked another mouth of misty smoke. 

"Don't!!" Danni tried to take that cigar away. 

Then, there was a knot on the door. Zell squashed the flare in the astray. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Come in." It was those kids. "Yeek, it stinks." The girl complained. Little boy slightly hitted her back to give a warn. Zell frowned. "What's up?"

"Amm, uncle Zell. Can we borrow your T-board again? We are boreeeeed!!!" The girl pleaded. 

"Yea, just go ahead." Zell thumb to the T-board.

"Thanks." The children hurried to outside after they got what they want.

Danni was so pleased when the children called 'uncle Zell'. She was jealous like nuts before. But, when she returned her look on Zell, she felt sorry for him.

"What can I do? I want to bring the old Zell back!" Danni tried to hug him. She transparent through him again and again, no-matter how many times she tried.

"Zell…"She sobbed. "I want to kiss you, hold you, just for once."

Then she heard Bahamut speaking in her brain, "There is a way you can to that."

Danni blanked. "You can process someone."

"But this is against the regulation."

"You love him, right?" Bahamut asked. "He is my best host, I want you to help him." 

Danni nodded. "But who should I find?"

"You have already seen her."Bahamut hinted.

"The journalist this morning?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Ding!

Zell once again put down the flare, he walked downstairs. When he opened the front door, he saw Secci Telford.

"Hey, everything's alright?" Zell asked.

Secci nodded and then shook her head. Tears were running through her eyes. 

"What's wrong? May be you should come in, first." Zell leaded her to the dining room.

Secci looked the decoration around, "I am sorry to bothering you."

Zell bought a pot of coffee from the kitchen. "Coffee?!"

Secci nodded. And she thought 'So, Zell is still the easy-going and warm-hearted."

"So, what's up?"

Secci, "Nothing, I…just want someone to talk to."

Zell nearly spilt the coffee, "Oh!"

"Where's your children?" Secci asked.

"They are not mine…. (cough) they went out playing somewhere. Kids nowadays don't like staying at home."

Secci smiled. 

Zell saw her passionate facial expression, he immediately changed the subject, "I know it is hard for a girl to travel alone in a foreign country. So, what are you apparently working on?"

"What am I working on? ………… An article about ….ar….Commander Leonhart." 

"That's great. Are you going to have an interview with him before his retirement?"

"Oh, he is retiring?!"

"What?! You mean you don't know? He is giving his place to his son, Javire." Zell stared at Secci, "Are you really a journalist?" 

"I ….. know his is letting his place to ……his son, but I just, arrrr don't think he would really let go the whole control."

Zell nodded. 

"So, how is everyone?" Secci asked. 

"Everyone?" Zell frowned.

"I mean………….the heroes. Well, I may want to write something about the Life after all." Secci carefully said.

"I…see." Zell nodded. "I can't tell you a lot. I haven't contact with them for ages, besides they are personal stuff, ya know. So, I guess you may better ask them if you want the detail." 

Secci nodded and stared at Zell with sparkling eyes.

"Amm, the commander and his two children will stay at Balamb garden, probably till they die. Irvine………..Let's not talk about him. Almasy got marry to Quisty, after giving birth to those two monkeys you met this morning. Well, they are on honeymoon at the moment, so I have to look after the kiddo. And I am afraid that's it."

"How about you?"

"Me?! As you see. Still in one piece." 

Secci sighed, "doesn't sound very good." 

There was a long dead air. 

"Let me clear up the cups." Zell began to stand up , but he cram. "Och…"

Secci moved beside him and gave him a hand. "Are you hurt?"

"It's just an old injury and brings out the pain once in a while. Nothing serious." 

"Let me have a look." Secci began to up-fold Zell's trousers.

"Hey, I am fine now! There is no need………….." Zell tried to stop her. But when he nearly touched her hands, he did not want to go any further.

Looking at a long scar on Zell's left leg, she remembered the accident in Esther. That day, she had a hair cut and facial. They prepared for their wedding. Then, the civil war broke out. Deling attacked Esther. "It won't go away?!"

Zell frowned, "The scar you mean? Nar, it has been stuck here for twenty years."

Twenty years. Yes, I had dead for nearly twenty years by now. Secci began to use spell on Zell. A white light released from her right palm shot onto Zell's leg.

"What are you doing?"

"Healing your pain."

"But I…."

"Shhhhh…"

Zell felt the warmth running through his body. He felt the most comfort in the past ten years. The scar was vanishing.

"Secci?!! What kind of spell was that? How come you can use spells?"

Because I am an angel. 

"You don't have to know, I just want to help you. You should move on…."

Zell gestured her words. He looked into her pale green eyes. "You…"

"It is time to forget the past, right?" Secci bit her lips.

"Danni?!" 

Secci nodded with tears running down her cheeks. "You can't change the past but you can look forward for the future. Zell, I will wait you in the heaven. So, don't be silly anymore. Sucking those goddamn cigar is not good for you………"

"Are you really Danni? Oh, my god!!!!!! Please, stay. Don't leave me again."

Danni shook her head. "I can't." She kissed him, running her hands over his back. They both recognized their way of kissing. They enjoyed the passionate moment. Zell kissed back, on her neck. Danni murmured, "I want you to live on, my dear……….Promise?" "Yea…" Then Danni left Secci's body and flied towards the sky under the gorgeous sunset. 

"Arrr,…" Secci who saw the angel left, screamed and pushed Zell on the floor. 

"Danni?!" Zell asked in pain.

Secci constantly shook her head, "No, I am Secci." Her heart was pounding very fast. Her face was blushed, absolutely as red as an apple.

Zell pulled down his forehead. "How?! Why?! …………..You were processed?"

Secci nodded. Zell looked at her with a pair of red eyes, losing his temper, "So, she left me again?"

"She want you to move on. She loves you. She's an angel, she can't stay here." Zell looked up at Secci. Zell was shocked by what he saw.

"Secci, are you alright?" 

"Why?" Secci became paler and paler. She looked transparent. "Oh my god!! My hands are vanishing?!" 

Within a minute, Secci vanished in the air. Zell was the only one left in the dinning room. He wasn't quite sure on the whole phenomenon. He wasn't sure whether it was a dream or realistic. Instead, he recalled the last precious phases from Danni and Secci. Which would last in his heart forever.

"I want you to live on, my dear. I love you."

"Thank you for everything. Your coffee, it is the best I ever had. Remember to move on!"

**************************************************


	4. Epilogues

Declaimer: I do not own any final fantasy characters and merchandise

Declaimer: I do not own any final fantasy characters and merchandise. All copyright belonged to Squaresoft.

Fallen Angels

Epilogues:

______________________________________________________________________

Flipping her silky wings, Danni flied towards the long waited angle upon the ocean. "Rin!" She threw herself into Rinoa. She hugged her tightly.

Seeing the crying angel over her shoulder, Rinoa was absolutely lost. "Danni?! What's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I can't go back, I miss him. I……….….I kissed him." Danni murmured a few words in between her sniff.

"Oh, my god! You……..you process a human's body?!" Rinoa asked as Danni nodded. "That's broken the rules of heaven." 

"I know. But I couldn't help. When I saw his sorrow soul, my entire heart broke. I have to help him and comfort him. He needs me. I decided to stay!!" 

Rinoa sighed. She crabbed Danni's right hand, "Forget about it. We have to go before the heaven gate close. You can't stay here forever. You don't have the power strong enough to prevent you vanish in the darkness. You are only a training angel!" 

"I…."Danni bited her crimson lips.

"No argument! You are getting back with me! You either see Zell in the far future in heaven, or vanish immediately after the sunset. Come on." 

Before Danni pushed another 'But', the golden ray of sunset glazed down on both angles, at the same time, another stronger red flame shined above them. A sliver hair angel descended with his riding phoenix. The Golden Gate to heaven was guarded behind him.

"Angle Micarva?!" Rinoa and Danni were both shocked. It was worst to be caught by the cruel and arrogant angel commander.

Micarva narrowed his silvery eyes, "For the highest of our Lord, here I bring the judges. Angel Rinoa, being an top class angel, you should know what happen to be disobeyed the rules of heaven." 

"Please, let me explain….."Rinoa

"It is not her fault, it is….."Danni.

With a few spells Mircava murmured, Rinoa felt the weight of her body. Fear kicked in. Her wings were vanished into millions of silky feathers. "Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…." She fell with enormous speed with her soul tore apart.

"Nooooooooooooooooo…" Danni screamed.

The phoenix started to flip its flame wings. Before Micarva left, he added, "I don't want to waste my time on you. You should know that will happen. That is your fate." Then he disappeared behind the gates. 

Danni was left by her own, sobbing. Soon night will fall. When the icy moonlight shined on the poor angel, everything will finish. 

The ocean remained silence.

Sometimes in the far future. A baby girl was born. The nurse carried the baby to her mother, "What a lovely angel!" The woman in bed smiled. "Ya, she's my angel. Her name is Roseita Hartfairy." 

~ End ~

********************************************************************

Author's note: 

1st, true that I like Zell most, thus Danni's chapter is longer. 

2nd, I don't really like Rinoa, not hate but just not fond of her. But I tried my best to be equal to each of characters. I killed them both for a reason. See below.

3rd, Danni is my official librarian's name.

4th All I want is a short break from my long fics. Well, this is not high standard, but I enjoyed writing it.

If you really like this fic and want a sequel (ya, there are a lot of gap in between and it is not a ultimate finished piece), please refer to my other fic as below (where you will find Secci Telford and Roseita Hartfairy belong to. Besides you will find out why Secci could actually see Danni and why she vanished.)

__

Here presence: Seven Days

Finally thanks for reading.


End file.
